jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jolyne Cujoh/Misc
Major Battles *Jolyne vs Gwess *Jolyne & Jotaro vs Johngalli A & Whitesnake *Jolyne & Ermes vs F.F. *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Miraschon *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Lang Rangler *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Enrico Pucci *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Sports Maxx *Jolyne vs Viviano Westwood *Jolyne & Anasui vs Green Baby *Jolyne & Anasui vs Yo-Yo Ma *Jolyne vs Pucci *Jolyne & Emporio vs Miu Miu *Jolyne & Ermes vs Rikiel *Jolyne & Ermes vs Donatello Versus *Jolyne, Ermes & Anasui vs C-Moon *Jolyne, Ermes, Anasui & Jotaro vs Enrico Pucci & Made In Heaven (Death) *(Jolyne & Weather Report's spirits) Emporio vs Enrico Pucci Relationships Family *Jotaro Kujo: Her distant and near-fatherless childhood bore a tinge of loneliness in her, at times resenting him but also wanting his affection. Her relationship with Jotaro is challenging at first, not really fitting the typical father-daughter mold. When Jolyne was fourteen, she was wrongfully accused of pickpocketing. Panicked, she stole a car, sloppily tried to make an escape from the authorities, and was arrested soon afterward. Jolyne anticipated that Jotaro would pay her bail, but was sorely disappointed when she overheard her mother's frantic and unsuccessful pleas with him on the phone. Her father's absence following this led to her teenage years of delinquency (she later reflects that these events were a desperate call for attention). During Jolyne's imprisonment, Jotaro visited her in an effort to break her out. Angered that he would come out of the blue to see her after years of absence, Jolyne blew up at him, citing his inattentive behavior and his divorce. However, after risking life and limb to get Jolyne out as well as losing his Stand in the process Jolyne broke down and got Jotaro to safety, sacrificing her own freedom and vowing to get his Stand back. As time passed, Jolyne came to respect her father more and idolized him somewhat, adapting his trademark "Yare yare daze" into a more feminine "Yare yare dawa". When Jotaro returns later, both father and daughter show considerable care to one another, each in their own way. *Mother: Jolyne's mother rarely appears and is hardly talked about. It's assumed that she loves Jolyne very much and dotes on her in Jotaro's absence, as she was the only known person to be allowed to call Jolyne "JoJo". It's mentioned that she is an American. *Holy Kujo: It is unknown if Jolyne has a relationship with her grandmother. However, she is shown at times to demonstrate the kindness Holy often did. Friends *Ermes Costello: Ermes is possibly the first true friend that Jolyne encounters in her life when they meet and bond in jail. Her relationship with Ermes resembles that of Jotaro's relationship with Jean Pierre Polnareff. Jolyne and Ermes see each other as worthy allies and friends, and because of their similar temper, get along well and kill time together. She has fought alongside Jolyne against many powerful enemies like Sports Max, Rikiel, & Donatello Versus. *Emporio Alniño: Emporio's relationship with Jolyne is somewhat similar to her ancestor Jonathan Joestar to Poco, as Jolyne treats Emporio like a little brother and trustworthy ally, while Emporio is inspired by her courage and determination. Jolyne saves him from many dangerous situations and ends up giving her life so than he may live, trusting that Emporio will defeat Pucci. Emporio's relationship with Jolyne extends to Irene as well. *Foo Fighters: Foo Fighters initially met Jolyne as enemies however, Jolyne spares Foo Fighters; grateful to Jolyne, it becomes an ally. Jolyne treats Foo Fighters with respect and is very friendly with her, and noting its naïveté, is protective toward it. Foo Fighters, nicknamed F.F. by Jolyne, is inspired by her determination, and cherishes the memories it has of her. It is ultimately willing to put itself in danger and even sacrifice itself to save Jolyne's life. *Romeo Jisso: Before Jolyne's growth as a person, she and Romeo were in a relationship; with Jolyne being particularly affectionate and meek and Romeo trying to keep some distance, as he was suspicious of her past as a possible gang member. Their relationship ended when Romeo framed her for his manslaughter with aggravating circumstance, landing her in prison for a crime she didn't commit. After she escapes from prison, Jolyne pays him a visit and he weeps for forgiveness. Romeo shows genuine repentance and actually helps her, but while Jolyne doesn't show any lingering anger, she takes the occasion to damage his tongue to silence him. *Weather Report: When they first met, Jolyne was flabbergasted by Weather's eccentric behavior. However, during the fight against Lang Rangler, both eventually see each other as allies, and trust each other. Anasui even suspects him to be a rival for Jolyne's love and is jealous when Jolyne is with him. Regardless, there are hints of Jolyne caring for Weather in a more-than-fraternal way notably when upon meeting again, Jolyne hugs Weather. Jolyne was also particularly distraught at Weather's death. *Narciso Anasui: Though Anasui fell in love with Jolyne at first sight, the feeling wasn't mutual; Jolyne was not really sure what to think of him. He would sometimes try to seduce her in underhanded ways, such as asking F.F. to trip her down the stairs so he could romantically catch her or prompting a French kiss from a temporary-mute Jolyne. Even so, he's truly devoted to her and will do everything in his power to keep her from being distressed. He has risked his life for her on more than one occasion and turns murderous when Jolyne is severely hurt. At the end of Stone Ocean, Jolyne and Anasui's counterparts Irene and Annakiss want to marry each other. Enemies *Enrico Pucci: Pucci only saw Jolyne as bait at first in order to get to Jotaro but as she proved to be a persistent thorn on his side threat while finding her father's Stand and memory disks, Pucci threaded carefully around her. Unaware of his involvement at first, Jolyne treated the priest with respect. They became enemies right away once she was informed that Whitesnake was Pucci's Stand and was eager to take his life. Jolyne became more than determined in stopping him and putting an end to his plans but her efforts would soon be fatal while she almost fell to Pucci's newly evolved C-Moon and would finally fall to his Made In Heaven while protecting Emporio, but has managed to cut the right side of his eye before dying. *Donatello Versus: Due to his alliance with Pucci, Donatello and Jolyne were enemies. An additional reason for their antagonism would be that Jolyne's father destroyed Donatello's father. In the end Jolyne accidentally killed Donatello after being tricked by Whitesnake into thinking he was Pucci. Unbeknownst to either of them since Donatello was conceived when Dio possessed Jonathan's body Donatello is actually Jolyne's distant uncle. *Johngalli A: As the man who got her framed for murder, Jolyne and Johngalli A were enemies. Johngalli A attempted to murder Jolyne and Jotaro to avenge DIO but failed. As payback, Jolyne pummeled Johngalli A as the sniper realized that Jolyne was more resourceful than she looked and inherited Jotaro's blood. *Gwess: Jolyne's cellmate during her time at Green Dolphin. Jolyne inadvertently awakened Gwess's Stand power with her pendant. Gwess originally used her powers to bully Jolyne by shrinking her, but after Jolyne beat her she acted like her subordinate, advising Jolyne during her early days in prison and being somewhat afraid of her. Jolyne still had an arm-length relationship with Gwess but nonetheless tolerated her afterward. *Miuccia Miuller: Miu as an assassin sent by Pucci to make sure Jolyne doesn't interfere with his plans. Miu manipulated Jolyne into forgetting her goals and friends. After Jolyne remembered them, she beat up Miu and used her to escape the prison. Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars Jolyne appears as a support and help character. Her 2-Koma support summons her to use Stone Free's strings on every nearby opponent, stunning them. Her 3-Koma support is an "ORAORAORA!!!" rush by Stone Free. Her 1-Koma support boosts special gauge generation when health is low. Jolyne has an ally boost with Jotaro. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Jolyne makes her playable debut on the PS3 title. She was confirmed for the game along with Ermes, Josuke and Okuyasu. Most of her moveset involves utilizing Stone Free's ability to generate a multitude of medium-long ranged attacks. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Jolyne can turn Stone Free on/off in order to change movesets, and attack in conjunction with her Stand using the Stand Rush ability. In combat, Jolyne uses various abilities featured in Stone Ocean. * Throw - I gotcha now!: Jolyne wraps her opponent up with her string, before Stone Free punches them away. While Stone Free is off: * Whatever it takes to win!: Jolyne turns around and performs a downward reverse kick, before summoning Stone Free to do the same. The second hit by Stone Free knocks the opponent down. Jolyne's skills can be performed instantly following the first hit. (Comboable) * Sweet dreams, creep!: Jolyne summons Stone Free as the both of them rapidly kick in unison, the final hit sending the opponent flying. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * The best angle to strike from!: Jolyne sends out a string along the ground. If the opponent touches it, Jolyne wraps them up before summoning Stone Free to pummel them, sending them flying. This is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. * String Barrier: Jolyne creates a wall of string as a trap that will damage the opponent if they come in contact with it, and nullify most projectiles. Jolyne is able to move through the barrier without disarming it. (Comboable) * Don't need strength to block with string.: Jolyne hangs a string from her finger in front of her as a trigger. If the opponent hits her with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, Jolyne will automatically Stylish Dodge, creating an opening for retaliation. If Heavy is inputted, the move is a feint and ends faster, with no string visible, allowing her to leave cautious opponents open to attack. (Comboable) While Stone Free is on: * Stringing me for a ride!: This skill can only be used in mid-air; Stone Free uses string to immediately pull Jolyne to the ground, forward, backward, or directly downward, allowing her to attack instantly upon landing. This move can be used to quickly get within melee range of the opponent, or evade anti-air attacks. * With my string!: Jolyne and Stone Free shoot string upward, before pulling themselves up by the ceiling (regardless of whether or not the stage has a physical ceiling), forward, backward, or directly upward. This allows Jolyne to cover large amounts of ground or evade easier. This skill can be performed after jumping to further increase Jolyne's height. "Stringing me for a ride!" cannot be used in the same jump that this move is performed. * So you're the enemy, huh?: Stone Free rapidly punches the opponent. If Light is inputted, the attack sends the opponent flying. If Medium or Heavy is inputted, Stone Free augments its range by using string to extend its arms. This move can be charged to delay its release, and can can be used in mid-air to allow Stone Free to attack downward, with the Light variation being able to hit a downed opponent. A Stand Rush skill that Jolyne can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Don't wait, just attack!: Stone Free sends a punch at an upward angle, augmenting its range by using string to extend its arm. If it connects, the opponent is knocked off their feet into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air, and has a follow-up. ** I won't cut my string yet!: The airborne opponent is grabbed by the arm and swung downward, slamming into the ground. Jolyne's HHA, "A thousand hits!" (liberally recast as "Balls deep!" in the English localization), has her pull out a baseball, before Stone Free tightly wraps its string around it. Stone Free takes the ball and throws it, and if the opponent is hit, Stone Free will follow up by rapidly hitting them with the ball exactly 1,000 times (a reference to Miraschon's defeat). Jolyne's GHA, "Time for you to retire!", has her throw out a fishnet-like net of string. If the opponent is caught, Jolyne tightens the net around them until they're completely wrapped up, before directly beating them a few times herself. Jolyne then summons Stone Free to pummel them with a rapid flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a single heavy punch that sends the opponent flying as the string unravels. Jolyne possesses several alternate costumes, mainly involving her original outfit, the outfit worn during the Savage Garden arc, and her outfit post-breakout. Her fourth alternate costume takes the form of Irene. If Jolyne fights against Jotaro, Jotaro merely asks if she's a new Stand user (referencing the nature of Part 3 where Jotaro and his friends face off against countless Stand users sent to kill them on their journey to Egypt). In return, Jolyne shockingly questions about how he could have gotten so young. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Jolyne was confirmed as a playable character for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven alongside Ermes, Pucci, and Weather Report. As a Stand User, Jolyne is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - Stone Free!': Jolyne extends a string above her head, before pulling herself into the air and backwards, creating distance and aiding in evasion. If used in mid-air, she instead extends the string forward before pulling herself towards wherever it lands, allowing her to gain more distance in the air. If locked-on, she will aim the string towards her target, paralyzing opponents that touch it and automatically pulling herself towards them. Jolyne is invincible once she begins moving. *'String Barrier': Jolyne deploys a thin net of string as a trap that will damage and paralyze opponents if they come in contact with it, leaving them open to further attack. Jolyne takes a very small amount of white (recoverable) damage upon the net being triggered. *'I can consider you my enemy, right?': Stone Free unleashes a barrage of 8 punches, augmenting its range by using string to extend its arms. The final hit sends opponents caught flying. The skill's damage is relative to range; the farther the opponent is when they are hit by the punches, the more damage will be dealt. *'You're no match for my Stone Free.': Jolyne leaps and somersaults forward into the air, with Stone Free holding onto a string attached to the floor. If an opponent touches the string before Jolyne lands, Stone Free will begin unleashing a downward barrage of 9 punches, the final hit knocking the target down. Jolyne is briefly invincible until she reaches the height of her jump. *'Bring it on right until the end!': Jolyne converts her torso into a Mobius strip (visualized by a blue electricity around her), reducing all received damage aside from projectiles, certain special skills by opponents, and DHA. If she is hit by C-Moon's attacks, the Mobious strip will be undone in order to nullify the effects of its power. Jolyne cannot activate this skill while Burning Mode is active, and activating Burning Mode will inversely undo the Mobius strip. *'EX - String Barrier': The skill executes quicker. *'EX - I can consider you my enemy, right?': The skill executes quicker and can be canceled via Sidestepping. *'You have the Ghost Lighter, don't you?': This skill is only available when Jolyne only has a single health gauge left, and can be used only once per battle. When activated, Jolyne uses a lighter to set herself on fire, activating Burning Mode. While in Burning Mode, Jolyne will slowly lose health and has decreased defense. However, she receives a large damage boost to all attacks except for skills that exclusively use string, and DHAs. Opponents hit by Jolyne will catch fire as well, and she also gains super armor while attacking. JoJolities *'String... Is my soul controlling this?': Jolyne must use her Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'I'll catch you in 3D!': Jolyne must trap opponents with "String Barrier" 3 times. (200 Points) *'A Mobius strip...': Jolyne must use "Bring it on right until the end!". (300 Points) *'I sense hope in the way you think...': Jolyne must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'I'll knock you unconscious...': Jolyne must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - I'll knock you unconscious.': Jolyne runs up to the opponent and kicks them off their feet in unison with Stone Free. She then begins rapidly kicking them back-to-back with her Stand. Jolyne finishes the attack by having Stone Free deliver a punch to the face that sends the opponent flying. *'With Ermes - We're gonna beat your ass!': Ermes uses Kiss' stickers to create multiple arms for Jolyne and Stone Free. Jolyne reprimands Ermes, knowing that the stickers' removal will cause her pain. Ermes reminds Jolyne that they are in the middle of a fight, forcing Stone Free to angrily pummel the opponent with an extra set of fists and blowing them back as Ermes laughs. *'With Weather - The momentum's on our side!': Stone Free assaults the opponent as Weather Report's Stand creates an opposing gale that keeps the opponent in place. Stone Free's fists ultimately overpower the gale and the target is sent flying into Weather Report's Stand, setting them on fire via friction. *'With Part 3 Jotaro - The Perfect Angle': Stone Free and Star Platinum send the opponent into the air with a dual uppercut, before Jolyne wraps them in a cocoon made of Stone Free's string. After Jotaro confirms the best angle to hit, they pummel it with both of their Stands. Storyline In the post-credits of the new JoJo timeline where most of the fallen allies are now alive and well, a younger Jolyne appears in the new Part 4 timeline, in a retelling of its first chapter where her father meets Koichi. In this new timeline, she is brought along by Jotaro to Morioh. While Jotaro is introducing himself to Koichi, asking about a Josuke Higashikata, Jolyne appears running to her father and interrupting the conversation to hug him. She is then advised by Jotaro to be careful crossing the street and to not stray too far away from him as she is still a child, or else her mother will be worried. Tournament She is paired with Gyro Zeppeli in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, beating Muhammad Avdol and Koichi Hirose in the first round and Jotaro and Vanilla Ice in the second. Making it to the semifinals, they beat Jonathan Joestar and DIO in the first round and Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second. Ultimately, they were defeated in the final round by Kars and Pet Shop, taking second place. Trivia *In the original Weekly Shōnen Jump publication of Stone Ocean Chapter 34, Jolyne says Foo Fighters looks like an (Japanese slang for homosexual) when throwing the baseball. In the volume release, the word is replaced with .ジョジョの奇妙な研究所 - ジョジョの奇妙な誤植 その⑥ * Like other protagonists, she is nicknamed "JoJo". However, unlike her great-grandfather and father, she initially disliked being called with that nickname, only letting her mother use it. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia